


The Curse of Cabin 9

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Curse of Cabin 9, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my favorite-pairing-oneshots that explain how the dynamics in my headcanon words. It will also explain some questions my headcanon-timeline may raise if you read that, but it works perfectly fine without having read my headcanon-timeline.</p><p>--</p><p>October 2009, it's been two months of the Curse now and honestly, Will is getting tired of patching the children of Hephaestus up again. Austin and Kayla all the while have quite different things in mind, concerning their older brother and the new cabin head of Hephaestus cabin, Jake. Nyssa totally agrees with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Cabin 9

Title: The Curse of Cabin 9 – The Nursing of Cabin 7

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set between the two series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : shounen-ai, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Jakill

Percy Jackson Characters: Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

Summary: The so called Curse of Cabin 9 bring Jake to the infirmary over and over again. And Austin and Kayla are noticing something rather interesting.

This one-shot is totally dedicated to my love of minor characters.

 

**The Curse of Cabin 9**

_ The Nursing of Cabin 7 _

 

Nyssa was beyond pissed.

It was the hundredth time this week that she had brought her big brother into the infirmary.

“Seriously Jake, I don't want to believe into any kind of curse”, muttered the daughter of Hephaestus stubborn and crossed her arms. “You're just a little dense these days.”

Jake grunted in answer, trying to ignore his younger sister. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that he ended up here every single day of the week because one of his inventions blew up in his face. Bad enough Will had to see how he failed in the one thing he as a son of Hephaestus should be best at. No, Nyssa had to add insult to injury – and that in the most literal way.

“Hein! Barton! Get your asses over here and take care of my clumsy brother!”, demanded Nyssa.

Kayla and Austin, the two slightly younger siblings of Will, turned to throw a half-annoyed glare at the daughter of Hephaestus. But Nyssa stood her ground, the grime on her face, clothes and making her black hair sticky was helping giving her a badass aura. The two blondes sighed in defeat and came up to them, looking at the head of cabin nine curiously.

“What happened this time?”, asked the daughter of Apollo softly.

“It exploded. Again”, grunted Nyssa displeased and slumped back on a chair.

Despite everything, Jake couldn't suppress a small smile. She was good at playing the annoyed sister, but he knew she was worried beyond everything. After Beckendorf had died, everything had gone to the dogs for them. And the way everything they touched these days decided to go haywire, she probably feared to loose another brother to this so called curse.

“Where's Will?”, asked the tired head of cabin nine.

The two children of Apollo shared a meaningful look before Austin walked off.

“You know”, commented Kayla as he got bandages and alcohol out to take care of his cuts and scratches. “We start thinking that there isn't any curse. And that's it's just you wanting to see our big brother. And really, chocolate and flowers are a way better way of wooing.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about”, hissed Jake and blushed slightly.

“Mh... Looking at it from that point... Everything suddenly makes sense”, smirked his sister.

The two girls fell into a – for Jake – very embarrassing conversation about their brothers.

“Here he is, Will. Demands your personal care”, grinned Austin once he returned with his brother.

Will smiled slightly and took the alcohol from his sister, taking a closer look at the injured son of Hephaestus. He frowned at that and started disinfecting the scratches.

“You know, maybe you should stay off the tinkering for a while”, murmured Will.

“Sure. And if we're at it, we'll teach a fish to go without water and Drew to live without make-up”, snorted Nyssa and rolled her eyes at him. “You can't make a kid of Hephaestus stop tinkering.”

“I know”, sighed the head of cabin seven. “I just... I'm worried about Jake... About you all.”

He blushed slightly at his slip and concentrated on the task at hand. What he didn't notice were the conspiratorial looks Kayla and Nyssa exchanged.

“You know, Will, perhaps there is a way you could make him cut back on his tinkering.”

“And what may that be, sister mine?”, snorted the head of cabin nine with one raised eyebrow.

“Simple”, giggled Kayla, linking hands with the other girl. “If you two are too busy sucking faces.”

“Then there can't be any tinkering happening”, added Austin and laughed loudly.

The three of them ran out of the cabin, cackling and snickering as bandages and other stuff came flying after them. Will and Jake stared stubbornly out the door, trying to not look at each other. Both of them were blushing furiously.

“There must have been something in the water. Those three have lost their minds”, muttered the son of Apollo awkwardly and shifted uncomfortable, trying to get back to bandaging Jake.

“I don't know”, drawled the black-haired boy. “They do have a point.”

“A point?”, asked Will with wide blue eyes, staring at the son of Hephaestus.

“Yeah. If I would get to make out with you, I won't have that much time to tinker and thus to get injured”, grinned Jake stupidly, hoping he wasn't making a complete fool out of himself here.

Much to his relief however, the son of Apollo leaned down and kissed him softly.

“So... You promise to only come here to check on me, instead of always coming here so I will have to check on you then?”, grinned the head of cabin seven, his fingers lingering on the newly bandaged upper arm of the son of Hephaestus.

“Mh... Depends on how good you prove to be at distracting me from tinkering”, smirked Jake and pulled the blonde down onto the bed next to him.

Will yelped in surprise and laughed as he came to rest half laying on top of the black-haired boy.

“Believe me”, smirked the son of Apollo back, his hand wandering over the naked upper body of the well-built tinkerer, making Jake shudder. “I can be rather creative...”

“How about”, growled the son of Hephaestus lowly and wrapped his arms around Will. “You show me how creative?”

The blonde grinned broadly and leaned down, placing his lips once more on top of Jake's. The black-haired boy deepened their kiss and turned some so he wouldn't put too much pressure on his bruised side. Not getting injured so often would make the whole making-out-thing easier too.

The three demi-gods outside cabin seven were grinning broadly and high-fiving at what they were witnessing inside, even though Nyssa and Kayla looked a bit more proud while Austin looked a bit more uncomfortable watching his brother sucking faces with the head of cabin nine. Nonetheless all three of them were happy that their older siblings finally got everything settled.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
